yu_sibu_yusibu_yuushibufandomcom-20200214-history
Raul Chaser
Raul Chaser is the main protagonist and an employee at the Magic Leon Shop. Overview Personality Raul claims that he becomes stronger when his enemies get tougher, and he never runs away from a superior adversary. He was able to win two fights with fully-equipped ex-heroes armed with nothing but a ruler, and he was also able to win several exchanges with one of Reon's major competitors including Amada, who possessed an overwhelming market advantage over his small store. While he initially treats her as a nuisance Raul quickly warms to Fino because of her enthusiasm and sincerity, which remind him of the hard time he had adjusting to "civilian" life after the Demon King was defeated. He trains Fino in every aspect of their job and is greatly pleased when she does well, but easily flustered when she makes mistakes. He also helps Fino when they are off the clock, such as showing her where the public bathhouse is and helping her buy groceries Raul seems attracted to Fino but is confused by her behavior, since she is comfortable being naked or nearly naked in his presence but also shy and defensive at other times, such as when she accidentally sleep-walked into his apartment at night. He suspects that demons must have different standards for modesty in their culture, but this has not yet been confirmed. He is also (somewhat) unaware of the feelings of Elsa and Airi Ortinet when they make subtle hints towards him. Raul was surprised to hear Elsa's words as he put up a hero act for his sister, though he gave off the impression of not knowing probably too stunned for words. Raul also shows great care for his loved ones, as shown when he put an act of being a hero to avoid disappointing his younger sister. Raul went through great lengths to save her after she was put in genuine danger and immediately fought a monster to free her. He caught his sister after he saved her and took a picture with her as an update for the one she had of them in their childhood. Background Little is known of Raul's life before and during his stay at the Hero Academy, except that he came from a small village in the hopes of becoming a hero and promising his little sister, Myuri that he would return back to the village upon attaining that goal. Airi states that he was very serious in school and had little time or interest for anything but training. Even so he grew to trust Airi somewhat, and relied on her to watch his back during their last exam. He also knew why Airi was so motivated in school, suggesting that he might have been paying more attention to her than she realized. Raul had high hopes of becoming a legendary Hero after graduation, and being forced to get a regular day job was extremely disappointing for him. Initially he only reluctantly took the job as a means of supporting himself, and Vizier apparently had a very difficult time training him. Raul had a hard time adjusting to life outside of the Academy and found that the common sense he had developed for exploring dungeons was counter-productive in civilian life, such as checking all off-colored walls for hidden passageways. Apparently he didn't talk much at work before Fino joined him at Leon, as Nova mentions that the two of them never really chatted about anything besides work before that time. Powers and Abilities Raul was top of his class at the Hero Academy along with Airi, and the two of them together had little trouble defeating a high-level monster as part of their penultimate exam. Even after several years of inactivity he is still a very capable fighter, easily capable of defeating Blaze using nothing but a ruler he found discarded in his old lecture hall. Armed with a magical sword of unknown origin, he is later able to push past the ground forces protecting the entrance to the Demon World and hold his own against an awakened Fino until she regains her senses. The source of Raul's power, like Airi, lies in his ability to channel magic into his weapon and boost its attack power. Raul's ultimate attack is the "Raul Slash" which can kill even a giant in one-hit. Raul attempted to impress people in at least one job interview with this feat, with disappointing results. Trivia *There are three girls who have a crush on Raul (Fino Bloodstone, Elsa Crucial, and Airi Ortinet). Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hero